Halloween in Forks
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: Its Halloween in forks and it is time to shop for costumes and a party. What will Bella and Edward be? One-Shot. Happy Halloween!


**I do not own twilight.**

I was in Alice's Porsche with the other Cullen siblings on our way to the Halloween store. After much arguing, I finally came along. I did not like Halloween because one time a kid stole all my candy. After that, I refused to go trick or treating ever again. I had no idea that the Cullens celebrated Halloween but they said it was because no one would look at them strangely because it was Halloween.

"What's wrong Bella?" said Edward in his amazing voice that I love so much.

"Nothing. So what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked everyone trying to start a conversation.

"Oh we are just going to get yours and Edward's costume. I'm going to be a Fairy, Jasper is wearing his old army uniform, Rose is going to be a witch, and Em is going to be a bear." Said Alice quickly because she was excited about Halloween.

"So why are all of us going?" I asked.

"So we can annoy Edward and you." Emmett said in his booming voice.

Edward growled at him and they started to argue. Finally, when I was annoyed I leaned over and kissed Edward. This stopped all arguing. When we finished we were parked in the parking lot of Halloween USA. We started to walk, I was reluctant, towards the store. Inside it was Halloween central. There Halloween decorations every where

Fake spiders lined the ceiling and tombstones, which said things like ' here lies Fred he lost his head." After walking through the store, we approached a worker.

"These two need costumes. Do you know some costumes that would be good?" asked Rosalie.

"What are you interested in dressing up as?" she asked turning to Edward and me. While she said this, her eyes never strayed from Edward.

I cleared my throat causing her to jump and I said with a smirk. "I want to be a vampire."

The others were holding back smiles and Emmett laughed aloud because I said this very, very seriously. Edward had a bemused face and the worker wanted to know what was funny.

"Inside joke." I said looking at Edward in a way that said it was not a joke.

To cause even more laughter I said, " He wants to be a wolf." This worked causing much laughter because f how much he hates Jacob. He agreed because that is what I said.

The worker completely confused led us to the back of the store. She rifled through some costumes and then handed us two costumes. His was a mask and a furry costume while mine had a black Victorian dress, and fake teeth. We paid for our costumes and headed back to the house.

The house was decked out in everything Halloween. When I entered the huge living room Esme ran up to me and said " Go get your costumes on the party is about to start."

I just looked at her and Edward said, " Surprise! We are having a Halloween party tonight and we invited a lot of people."

"It was the only way top get you to come." Said Jasper.

They all went up to there rooms to get changed. I sighed and picked up my costume and headed to the bathroom to change. When I finished putting on the dress Alice came in. she was holding a bag of makeup and sat me down. She took an hour getting my skin tone even paler and put blood red lipstick on me. She was already wearing her costume, which looked cute. I popped in my fake teeth and I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful. I was about as pale as Alice and the dress was form fitting which looked really well on me.

Downstairs people were already arriving. Ben and Angela were dressed up as Frankenstein and his bride. Mike was a pirate and Jessica was a model. There were so many costumes and many with masks that I did not know who was who. The music was loud and everyone was dancing.

"Would you like to dance." Asked Edward and he walked me outside. Out there was softer music and a few people out there. Slowly we started to dance to the song. He started to sing my lullaby and as the night went on I danced and had a great time.

**Hope you like it. I might do one for Christmas. Happy Halloween. **


End file.
